The Dirty Alphabet Game
by Ice and Heaven 4Ever
Summary: Keeve and Ulvida have a little sleepover, They both cant sleep so Keeve decides to play a game. (smexy...very smexy)


Sitting on her girlfriends lap, Keeve smirked smugly, "I can't sleep". Smiling without opening her eyes Ulvida said "I see".

"How can you see? Your eyes are closed, and it's dark outside!" The purple-haired inquired, scrunching her face.

"Babe, I can just tell." The Genesis player knew her girlfriend was more than gullible, but she loved her anyway. "Why aren't you tired? It's..." Ulvida leaned over to her bedside clock reading the time glaring "2:46 A.M."

Keeve brought her smile back and rubbed up and down The blue-haired girl's arms lovingly. she liked rubbing Ulvida's arms. They were soft and slightly ticklish, to which Ulvida giggled lightly and reached up to grab her hips, squeezing lightly.

"We could play a game" she said innocently.

"Really?" she laughed. "What kind of game"?

The blue-eyed girl laughed, but she was genuinely interested. She loved Keeve's creativity, and from dating her for over 6 months, she knew her girlfriend was _very _creative.

"Well…." She said stroking her chin.

"Come on, I can't wait all night" Ulvida said while grinding her girlfriends hips into hers.

Keeve moaned and put her hands on the side of The blue-haired girl her head. "Fine, fine." She huffed. "We can play the alphabet game."

Ulvida groaned "The alphabet game? We're not twelve babe."

"I know, but it'll be fun. We're gonna play the dirty version."

The_ dirty version Ulvida_ thought, _hmm…_ "Alright, well how do we play this dirty version of the alphabet game?"

Keeve squealed, "Ok, so you say a dirty word for every letter of the alphabet".

"Sounds easy enough". Ulvida knew this was gonna be a piece of cake. She had already thought of quite a few. Besides Keeve barely cursed when she was angry, let alone said them for fun. She definitely had this one in the bag.

"So what happens when I win"? she retorted.

"What makes you think your gonna win"? Keeve said.

"Please, don't insult me Fumiko". She said with a smile, to take the sting out of her words.

"Well when you can't think of a word for your letter, you have to take a piece of clothing off." Keeve smiled.

Letting the wheels turn in her head, the winning prize will be a naked Keeve."Wow, this is the best game you ever invented." Ulvida said congratulating her girlfriend.

"I know. So you wanna play?"

"Sure." Ulvida said sleazily.

/

"Ok, Yagami you start."

"A… for Ass." She says as she snakes her arms further and pinches her butt.

"Hey!"

"Fumiko, your letter is B"

shethinks long and hard and says, "Breasts?"

"Eh, I guess that'll do."

"Ok, now you. C…"

"C is for clit."

Rolling her eyes, Keeve looks to the ceiling. "I knew you would say that".

"I know. Now stop stalling. D is for…?

she whispers "Dick."

"Why did you pick this game, if you didn't wanna say the bad words?"

Keeve shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't know. I wanted to try something new?"

_Of course you did_. Ulvida pondered.

"Hmm, E… I don't know."

"Aha, now take something off"

Thinking, The blue-haired smirked as she goes under her pajama top and takes a purple bra off. She wasn't gonna just let Keeve get her that easily.

Laughing she lays back down and lets her hands find The purple-haired girl her hips again falling right back into place there as if she was a memory foam mattress. Keeve on the other hand saw what Ulvida did and wasn't exactly happy with it, but it did count as taking an article of clothing off.

"Anyway, F…Fuck."

"G…G-spot."

"H…Horny."

"I…"

_Really_, Ulvida thought. _Not again_. Shifting Keeve off, she got up and took her pajama shorts off, leaving them in a pile at her feet. Reaching the bed again Keeve waited for her to settle back into her position once again before climbing onto her lap and doing a little shifting herself, watching a small smile cross Ulvida's lips and her eyes darken over a bit. Grinding against Ulvida was always nice, but when she was just in panties felt incredible. Plus it wasn't like Keeve wasn't affected as she felt a trickle of wetness dampen her already moist panties.

"J…Jizz."

"Jizz isn't dirty. It's sillier." The blue-haired girl fought. She had good right, she was half naked, while her girlfriend was still in her pj's she put on a couple of hours ago.

"Fine, whatever" Keeve says, pulling her shirt off easily. Sitting in her bra felt kinda silly, but she liked it. Plus, she felt bad for Ulvida.

"K…Kinky."

keeve stuck her tongue out to show her word. "L for Lick."

"Hmm…M for Masturbation" Ulvida runs her fingers up her lover's sides and letting them drag down her chest back to the beginning of the teasing.

"Stop" Keeve says grabbing the blue-eyed girl her hands. "I can't concentrate".

_That's the point._

"N…Naked".

"O…Orgasm"

"P…Pussy."

"Ulvida" Keeve whined.

"What?" She smiled.

"That's like the same thing you said earlier. I think that counts as cheating."

"Nope. The clit is totally different that the pussy. There just sorta…related."

Winning that argument Ulvida quickly reminds her of her letter, "I believe your letter is Q".

"Ugh, I don't think there's a dirty word for Q".

"Great, so take these off" Ulvida says tugging at her girlfriend's shorts.

Keeve stands up over the blue-haired girl and shimmies her shorts down her legs, giving a little sexy dance. Flinging the shorts to the other side of the room she smiles at Ulvida and asks "Happy"?

"No, I meant your panties"

Rolling her eyes as she shakes her head at her girlfriend. "I didn't lose, so there not coming off. Now don't you have a letter…? R, I think."

"R…Racy?" Ulvida stumbles out with a little breath.

Smarty Keeve was waiting for this moment the whole game, where her lover begins to lose it.

"S…Suck".

Keeve was feeling more than confident. She knew very soon, Ulvida wouldn't be able to hold off much longer. She was in her bra and panties for God's sake…and did the room seem hotter all of a sudden?

Ulvida knew herself she was losing it. But she refused to give up. Thinking back through her foggy mind and breathing hard she could barely remember the next letter.

"T…Touch." She had to focus on something and something that was other than Keeve, or else she was gonna lose.

"U…Undress."

"V…" _Oh Damn_. How could she not know this one…it seemed so easy, but her mind wasn't right. Every sense was filled with Keeve and you're telling her to think?

Taking her shirt off she felt a little cooler and that helped, but the way her girlfriend was looking at her just made her skin burn even more than before. _Fuck_.

Keeve realized it was her turn, and looked all around the room racking her brain before she looked into Ulvida's eyes. She felt her panties get considerably wetter as a topless Ulvida licked her lips. Her dark eyes hooded and black with desire was no match.

"I can't remember" she says above a whisper.

That was all she could get out before her lips attached to Ulvida's with heated passion. She let her hands roam all over The blue-eyed girl her chest, as Ulvida raked her hands down Keeves back leaving light scratch marks. As Ulvida moved away from her lips and down her neck Keeve muttered "You win."

Smiling against her girlfriend's neck, Ulvida thought _I told her I would…_

_HMMM...THIS WAS SOO AWESOME TO WRITE! DONT KNOW WHY..._

_THANKS FOR READING, REVIEW?_


End file.
